


Split Stem of a Flower

by literaryspell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Metamorphmagus, Misogyny, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryspell/pseuds/literaryspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is the perfect girlfriend. Not like all the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Stem of a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even begin to express how much my betas do to keep me in line. [](http://melusinahp.livejournal.com/profile)[**melusinahp**](http://melusinahp.livejournal.com/), [](http://secretsalex.livejournal.com/profile)[**secretsalex**](http://secretsalex.livejournal.com/), and [](http://snarkyscorp.livejournal.com/profile)[**snarkyscorp**](http://snarkyscorp.livejournal.com/), you guys are so brave and so good to me! Thank you all. Readers, I hope you enjoy the fic!

It wasn’t the first time Teddy had worn Harry's face. In fact, it wasn’t even the tenth time. It was usually for a free meal or to scare the Potterlings by making them think they were in shit. It always took him aback, even more than wearing his own father's visage—or his mother's. With his parents there were features that matched his own, expressions that still made sense, things he could reconcile with the pictures.

But it wasn’t that Harry's face was unfamiliar; a stranger's face was more at home. There was just something… ineffable about Harry Potter. Teddy smirked at himself, tamping his new hair down with his hand. Aunt Hermione was right—it was absolutely beyond help. He'd replicated Harry's glasses and spelled the lenses to simple glass. It had to be as authentic as possible. It was what Lily wanted, and he never turned his girlfriend down, not when she was so good to him.

Not even Victoire had put out like Lily Potter did.

He'd wanted Harry's Auror robes but with Harry always working, it was impossible. He'd settled for a pair of denims and a dress shirt from Harry's wardrobe. Even Harry's boxers were home to Teddy's bits, and there was something really odd about that. Lily was due over any minute; she'd wanted to do it at her house, in her dad's room no less, but with so many people coming and going it wasn’t worth the risk. Sure, Teddy was more than willing to fuck Harry's daughter while looking just like him, but he wasn’t about to get caught doing it. He was only barely part of the family to begin with, and if he lost Harry, he'd lose everything.

Teddy groped his crotch, getting hard from the thought of Lily beneath him, squirming and whining the way she did, a little bitch in heat and the hottest thing he could think of unless his brain started getting _really_ creative.

Teddy was the farthest thing from a fag but he stroked Harry's prick for a good five minutes anyway, studying it like he had when he'd seen it on Harry, when his godfather had been sleeping, sheets off him and pulled tight around Ginny. Harry's penis was fatter than Teddy's but not as long, his head more pronounced, his foreskin looser. It was a good cock as far as they went, and it'd do the trick just right.

Lily's timid knock reached him in the bathroom and Teddy's grin grew sharp. It was finally time. From the moment she'd brought it up he'd sprung wood and the idea hadn't left his mind since. He hadn't said anything but he hadn't believed she would go through with it; she was always surprising him.

"Come in," he called, wondering if she could tell it was Harry's voice or if it was muffled. He waited until he heard the door open and close. He knew she'd be standing in the centre of the living room, awkward, like she wasn’t sure she was supposed to be there.

"It's me, Teddy." Her voice was soft and almost breathy. He pictured her wringing her hands.

In character from the start, Teddy let his smile soften. He stepped out of the bathroom and a soft gasp left Lily's parted lips. Her eyes were wide, and her hands went from being clasped in front of her to hanging limp at her sides. She was lovely in a knee-length skirt and a soft pink blouse, the picture of femininity. No one but Teddy knew the creature underneath.

"Oh, my god, Teddy…"

Teddy looked around himself. "Teddy's not here, sweetheart. Is that who you came to see?" He gave her a soft smile, with his eyes mostly, the way Harry did.

Lily's mouth moved without words. She frowned and he knew she wanted to hear from Teddy, to make sure everything was okay, that there was _no chance_ Teddy had told Harry everything and against all odds Harry had been interested, and yes, it was actually her father about to fuck her blind.

That was exactly what Teddy wanted her to think.

"It's just me, Lily." Teddy moved closer, watching her face, and took her hand into his. Her palm was damp but her skin cool. They were all so pale, the Potter children. So fucking delicate.

Lily's smile was tentative. She took her hand from his and moved it up his arm to his shoulder, squeezing him. Then she touched his neck, his chin, fingernails dragging lightly over his shaved jaw.

"This… this is amazing. Thank you, Teddy." Lily sounded embarrassed and she hadn't met his eyes yet.

Her gratitude made his cock swell. Enough of the preliminaries—he didn’t want to wait. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and hauled her in for a hard kiss. Kissing with Harry's mouth was strange—the lips didn’t fit like he was used to, and it made him inexplicably angry. He bit at Lily's lower lip as if punishing her, and the whimper she made had him pushing her away, back against the wall. On a table beside them was a picture of the entire family in front of the Hogwarts Express. It rattled a little when Teddy's body hit Lily's.

"Is this what you wanted, baby?" he asked, just to hear his own voice, but of course it wasn’t him at all.

Lily nodded, her head falling back against the wall. Her eyes were glazed like they had been when he'd pretended to rape her, like when he'd fisted her, like when he'd fucked her ass for the first time. Even Rose hadn't let Teddy take her ass.

Teddy shoved his hand up her skirt and pushed her panties to one side. He was immediately met with her wetness, her shaved cunt a little prickly but slick enough for him to press two fingers inside. Harry's fingers were thicker than his own, and it was only a moment before he added a third. Lily grunted and met Teddy's eyes. He wasn’t sure what she saw there but it had to be ugly because she shut her eyes after.

All that work and she wouldn’t even look at him.

"Teddy," she began, trying to inch to one side, a hand on his chest. "Teddy, hold on a second."

"Don't make me wait, sweetheart. My cock's been waiting for you all day." Teddy pulled his fingers out of her and gripped her chin, smearing her wetness on her face. "Now shut up and get ready for Daddy's cock." Lily made an unintelligible sound, but Teddy didn’t need to ask her to repeat herself. He took her by the hips and guided her to the bedroom. She stumbled because he moved so quickly, but he steadied her.

He pushed her against the bed, stopping her when she went to get on, but instead pushing down on her back so she was leaning over the edge of it, tits pressed against it, face twisted to one side. She clawed her hands into the bedclothes and held her body held stiff as a rail.

"Lift your skirt up," Teddy said, Harry's voice sounding as casual as when he asked her to pass the potatoes.

Lily's hands released the sheets and tugged her skirt up over her hips.

"And your knickers down."

She did as bade, baring her pussy to him. He walked up behind her and shoved his fingers back in, rubbing at her g-spot for a moment, wishing not for the first time that she was a squirter like Dominique. Lily moved with his hand, little sounds escaping her but no words.

"Are you hot, sweetheart? Do you want me inside you? You want your daddy to fuck you?" With his free hand Teddy released his prick, aching and harder than he could remember it being.

"Yes," she whispered, speaking into the sheets.

Teddy pressed his cock against her hole, still occupied by two fingers. He gave a tiny shove, just a threat, and Lily reared away, looking back at him in accusation. He rolled his eyes and took his fingers out. She was red and wet, just the way he loved her, and so inviting. He shoved in, surprised when Harry's prick bottomed out against her cervix. It felt like a stubbed toe. Longer than he'd thought, then. Lily cried out, then again when he pulled back and stabbed at her, then she was crying in earnest, real tears that darkened the sheets and made her body heave.

"Why are you crying, Lily?" he demanded, starting a punishing rhythm of pulling entirely out before slamming back in. Thanks to Harry's larger crown, it was like he was pulling at her insides. He wondered if it hurt. "This is what you wanted. You _begged_ me to fuck you as your father, you sick slag. You want his _love_ so bad. You got soaked just talking about it, remember?" When she didn’t respond, he slapped her arse, hard. She groaned and nodded but still said nothing.

"This is your father's cock, Lily." He shoved in. "This is the cock that _made_ you." He grabbed the back of her head and pushed it into the bed, using it to hold some of his weight. "This is the cock that your mother sucks every Sunday night, Lily."

She was sobbing now, her hands reaching behind herself to try and swipe at him, but she couldn’t connect. "You really are a whore, aren’t you, _sweetheart_? Your father is such a good man, a fucking hero, and you're just a twisted slut desperate for his attention. He would be so ashamed of you, Lily." He eased up for a moment, getting too close. Her pussy was clenching and shuddering around him. He knew she was coming. She was really too predictable.

"Do you think Daddy would still love you, Lily, baby? If he knew?" He let go of her head so she'd know he wanted an answer.

"Yes," she choked out. "Teddy, stop it!"

"I already told you, bitch, Teddy isn't here." She was his, now. She couldn’t ever leave, not now that he knew what he knew. He had her, forever. He had them all now. Finally.

He grabbed Lily's hips and yanked her back onto him, using her body to catch all Harry's come as Teddy climaxed, hard and relentless. He gritted his teeth and dug his fingers in. Was it Harry's body that made the orgasm so hard, he idly wondered, or the situation?

When he finished, he yanked his dick out and watched with interest as Harry's slimy come trickled out of Lily's battered pussy.

"Get up, Lily," Teddy said. He unbuttoned Harry's shirt so it wouldn’t rip and Morphed back to himself. He shook out his limbs, his spent penis flopping until he tucked it away. "Time to go home."

Lily was shaking and crying—still? Honestly?—as she rose. She tugged her knickers up and her skirt down before turning to face him. Her smile was shaky and her face was a mess of tears and snot.

"Okay, baby?" he asked. He took Harry's shirt and cleaned her up. She nodded. They made their way to the front door, where he pulled her in for a hug. She had to get home for Sunday dinner—he knew she'd be thinking about what her parents would be doing once they all went to bed. After releasing her, he snuck his hand up her skirt again and inside her; she was soaked with come. He pulled his fingers away and wiped them on her open mouth. She let him, closing her eyes.

"Say hi to Daddy for me," he whispered, words sharp. An idea occurred to him. "And bring me some of your mom's clothes."

She stiffened. "No," she said, no hesitation, voice firm.

He pulled her in for another hug. "Yes. I've always wanted to know what it'd be like to get eaten out."

"Not my mum, that's disgusting," she said, not as vehement now but looking a little queasy.

"Don't make me say the obvious, Lily. You'll do it because you love your dad and don’t want his opinion of you to change."

She met his eyes, horrified. He nodded— _yes, you get it, good girl._ She was resigned when she dropped her chin in acquiescence. She slipped out of his flat without saying goodbye.

Teddy smiled at the closed door. God, he loved that girl.

The end.


End file.
